oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
E12
Overview E12 is a completely artificial being created by the King Trading science division. They serve as Coin’s personal bodyguard. Coin himself has commented on how scary she is, and how she may be the ‘Ultimate Killing Machine’. Appearance At first glance, E12 looks like an ordinary human being in military uniform, but open closer examination it’s possible to notice various things that seem off about them. From the slight clink noises made when they move, to the slightly off-colour pigment of her skin. Personality The mechanical augmentations go as far as her brain, and even before modifications brain tests showed a high likelihood of being a psychopath. E12 is ruthless and follows orders to a fault. Despite the modifications to the brain, E12 does show signs of personality, notably grinning whilst opening fire with automatic guns. History E12 was grown from scratch in a laboratory from cells of the assassin Red Rum, although the gender was changed so she wouldn’t remind Coin of him. There are several experimental lineage factor changes and, she is far more machine then human. Abilities and Powers Being a cyborg and a modified human, E12’s abilities are greatly above that of a normal human being. Weapons “I swear, it’s like the science team were trying to find out how many weapons they could cram into one human sized body.” -Coin Weapons. Tons of them. E12’s body is crammed full of as many swords, guns and experimental weaponry as possible, most of them made of seastone. Enhanced Durability Not only is E12’s body naturally durable due to lineage factor modifications, but the cyborg modifications wrapped E12’s body in a sea stone carbon polymer made to look like skin whilst still maintaining the durability of sea stone. E12 despite keeping a constant damage scan on her body, E12 does not feel pain. This could be deemed as a weakness, but with her modified form allows her to remain functional even after severe damage. Surprisingly for a cyborg, E12 is not vulnerable to water or electricity, and isn’t magnetic since she is made mostly of carbon and sea stone. Enhanced Speed E12 has Jet Dials built into various parts of her body to allow for increased speed, allowing her to reach speeds on the level of the Soru technique. Den Den Mushi Hacking E12 is capable of sending and receiving signals on the same frequency as Den Den Mushi, allowing easy ‘hacking’ into Den Den Mushi calls. Miscellaneous Equipment Among other features, the over-enthusiastic science division built such brilliant equipment as a fridge, a confetti canon (For celebrations), ice-skates, a life preserve vest, a battery charger, a parachute, and a Swiss Army Knife. Modified Brain E12 is capable of controlling her brain to an extent through the modifications, allowing her to automate functions and prevent falling unconscious. Haki E12 was put through a specialized training regiment designed by the science division to train her to peak condition and unlock her latent haki. Trivia *The image is Cyborg Noodle from the Gorillaz. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cyborgs